In a large organization, web service versioning is processed in a decentralized manner within quite independent sub-organizations. Each sub-organization may either introduce a new web service or introduce a new web service version that is based on an existing version, which is called a baseline-namespace. Since the baseline-namespace is evolved independently by a different sub-organization, eventually that sub-organization may also introduce a new version for the baseline-namespace. This may potentially lead to having inconsistent evolution for the same web service.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.